


holding hands by new year's eve

by Avvu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus's emo background is the most angst you'll get, Established Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, They/Them Pronouns for Teddy, basically v soft and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvu/pseuds/Avvu
Summary: in which Teddy overhears Draco telling a co-worker he and Scorpius are spending the New Year’s together just the two of them; an invitation and a bet ensue.“I think they like each other,” Teddy says over his cup. James snorts.“Come off it. That’s Dad we’re talking about.” And when Teddy says nothing, James sits up straighter. “No.”“Yes,” Teddy grins. “Wanna bet?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	holding hands by new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansarey/gifts).



> hi. so, this is the first and probably the only time i'll ever write anything even remotely drarry, but the things we do for the loved ones, right? hope you like this silly and awfully late new year's fic bc despite everything (i.e. i watched the bbc new year's light show/fireworks for #inspiration and cried like a baby because fvck 2020), i had fun while writing. i mean, did i invent a wizarding punk-pop band? you bet i did. let this be a wish for a softer and overall gentler year bc we deserve good things. xx
> 
> title is from Only Ones Who Know by Arctic Monkeys, but tbh I've only listened to Call Me a Fool by Perlo and 1-800-Love by FLOOR CRY while writing so.

Two days before the New Year’s Eve, Teddy is having his long-overdue lunch hour in the Level Four break room, The _Daily Prophet_ in front of them is stating with vibrating letters: _Potter for the Rescue as Puddlemere United Beats The Appleby Arrows 540–260._ In the article James is described as _the most noticeable new recruitment of the league_ , and Teddy knows James will pretend it's nothing, but secretly he'll be pleased and he _will_ blush every time someone mentions it. Teddy turns the page and tries to find something else to read, when they hear a part of a conversation with a familiar name.

“No, it’s just going to be the two of us. Scorpius comes back from his mum’s,” says Draco Malfoy. Teddy leans on his chair so that they can see who Draco is talking to. It’s Rhiannon Davies from the Office of Misinformation.

“That sounds nice,” Rhiannon says. “A nice, quiet New Year’s.”

“Indeed,” Draco answers. A pile of papers is floating next to him. “So, Davies, if you have the time, the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee would like to have new ideas for the giant-related occasions.”

Teddy stops listening and wolfs down the rest of his lunch. They close the paper and hurry to catch Draco before he leaves the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They reach him at the elevator doors.

“Morning,” Teddy says and steps into the elevator with Draco. “I didn’t know you and Scorp are going to be alone at the New Year’s.”

Draco cocks his eyebrows. “I didn’t know you were an eavesdropping child.”

“Yes, you did,” Teddy grins. An idea strikes them at the same moment a flock of paper aeroplanes fly into the elevator, and Teddy reads _for Potter_ from one of them. “You should come to the Potters.”

“I’m sorry?” Draco asks. An aeroplane comes to rest on his shoulder and makes a sound like a sigh. Draco shoos it away.

“Come to the Potters,” Teddy repeats. “It’ll be fine, you could come as my quest and Al would be delighted to have Scorpius there. I’m sure no one would mind.”

“To the Potters,” Draco says. “For the New Year’s.”

“Yes,” Teddy says, the idea sounds better and better.

“I’m—” Draco starts, but shuts his mouth. Another paper aeroplane flies to his shoulder. It’s the one that says _for Potter_. It’s Draco who sighs this time. “I’ll think about it.”

“Cool,” Teddy says. “I’m sure everyone will be glad.”

“ _Cool_ ,” Draco repeats, takes the aeroplane into his hand and shakes it away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry looks at him, blinking slowly. His office walls are covered with drawings and pictures, the room resembles the Potters’ kitchen more than the other officers at the second level. He has a bulletin board behind him; where other Aurors pin newspaper articles, pictures and maps and all that investigation stuff, Harry has covered it with photographs of his family and drawings his children have made over the time. There are a few Teddy has made, and it makes them slightly embarrassed to know a lot of Ministry officials have seen the drawing they have made when they were seven.

“You think it’ll be a good idea to—” Harry waves his hand like he’s trying to catch the words from the air. “To invite Draco and Scorpius for the New Year’s?”

“Yes,” Teddy says. “You’re friends, right?”

“Right,” Harry says, but looks uncertain.

“They’re going to spend it with just the two of them,” Teddy says, they know that’ll strike a nerve; if Harry hated something, spending time alone when there could be people around, is precisely that.

“I know,” Harry says absent-mindedly. “Astoria is in Riviera and Lucius and Narcissa are—” Harry catches himself, stops, knits his brows and doesn’t continue.

“So, you could invite them,” Teddy says. “Or I could.”

“I can do it,” Harry says. “It's nice of you to think about that. I think it'll be… nice to have Scorpius and—and Draco over.”

Teddy grins. “Good.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


James gives a great big yawn as he sits down next to Teddy on the sofa. His hair is a wet curly mess and he radiates cold. After kissing him hello, Teddy levitates two steaming cups of tea from the kitchen, the one with bright yellow suns on it has taken a liking to James.

“Long day?” Teddy asks as James presses his cold toes against Teddy's thigh and yawns into his mug.

“Not really,” James says, “but flying in December when it snows horizontally is not enjoyable. Mum never said it was this bad when she was playing.”

“Poor baby,” Teddy mocks, pats James on the knee. James sticks out his tongue and kicks his feet onto Teddy's lap.

“How was your day?”

“Fine. Slow, which is always good,” Teddy says, although the Department of Magical Creatures rarely was busy anyway. “I invited Draco and Scorp over for the New Year's.”

James looks at them with knitted brows. “To _Dad's_?”

“No, here, as we go to your Dad's. Obviously to Harry's,” Teddy says.

“Why, exactly?” James asks.

“Because otherwise it's going to be just you and me and Harry and Al, and I think it'll be nice for everyone to have a pair. You and me, Al and Scorp, Harry and Draco.”

“I can understand you and me and Al and Scorpius, but Dad and Draco Malfoy seems a bit far-fetched,” James says.

“They're friends,” Teddy says. “Probably not in the same way Al and Scorp are, but those two are living in a symbiosis no one else could achieve.”

“Surely not in the way we are, either,” James says under his breath, trying to hide his words into tea.

“Wouldn't be so sure.”

“Sorry, what?”

“I think they like each other,” Teddy says over his cup. James snorts.

“Come off it. That’s Dad we’re talking about.” And when Teddy says nothing, James sits up straighter. “ _No_.”

“Yes,” Teddy grins. “Wanna bet?”

James looks at them for a very long time. “Babe, dude, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I’ve just noticed they spend a lot of time together at work, even though they work at different levels and all. I’ve seen Draco more at Harry’s office than in his own. And I just have a hunch, you know.”

“No, I don’t know,” James says, his voice has an undertone of amusement which makes Teddy feel like he might actually know.

“You know what,” James says, holding out his hand, “I’d bet you ten Galleons that you’ve lost your mind.”

Teddy shakes James’s hand. “Fine. Although, I think I’ve got the upper hand here. I’ve been seeing them at work for _years._ If they haven’t got the hots for each other, then I’m a Porlock.”

“But it’s _Dad_ ,” James says like that would settle the matter.

“Exactly,” Teddy says.

  
  


* * *

  
  


On the New Year’s Eve, Teddy and James Floo to Harry’s place only to find Albus sitting alone on the floor in the living room, _The_ _Hidebehinds_ blasting from the stereos.

“Beware, it’s emo Al at his finest,” James stage-whispers over the half-sang half-screamed chorus of a song about the wrong-doings of a wizard boy who can’t love anymore for a dragon-like creature has taken his heart.

“It’s called nostalgia,” Albus says dryly, but turns the volume down a bit.

“Where’s Dad?” James asks and with a flick of his wand, turns the music player off completely.

“Writing to Lils,” Albus says. “She sends New Year’s greetings and apparently she liked the books you gave her for Christmas,” he adds.

“Has she had fun at Hogwarts?” Teddy asks; it’s a bit of a tradition at the Potter family to spend at least one Christmas at Hogwarts, and this is Lily’s first one.

“Yep. She and Meredith are the only Ravenclaws at school, so they’ve got the whole common room to themselves. A bit different from the Burrow,” Albus grins.

“Do you know if Scorpius is coming?” James asks rather abruptly.

“How do you know about it?” Albus asks. “I thought Dad asked them.”

“Nope, _they_ did,” James says, giving Teddy a _look._

“What?” Teddy asks innocently.

“What?” Albus asks confused.

James casts the _Muffliato_ and checks his dad is not around. “Teddy has this theory—”

“It’s not a theory, if it’s based on facts,” Teddy interrupts.

“—that Dad and Draco Malfoy _like_ each other.”

“Like, _like_ like?” Albus asks.

“Yep. Teddy made me bet on it,” James says.

“I didn’t _make_ you anything,” Teddy says.

“Sounds about right,” Albus says, and James turns to look at him so fast, Teddy can almost hear how his neck cracks.

“Et tu, Al?” James asks.

“Yeah, I mean, why not,” Albus says shrugging. “Wouldn’t put it past Dad to have the hots for Mr Malfoy.”

“But it’s _Dad_ ,” James says. “Dad doesn’t _like_ like people.”

Albus looks at him with his eyebrows raised in amusement. “Of course, he does. Just because you’ve only liked one person in your whole life doesn’t mean everyone else is a ‘mate for life’ kind of a guy.”

“Aw, Jamie,” Teddy coos, elbowing James, “are we going to mate for life?”

“Piss off,” James says, though without any heat.

“How much did you bet?” Albus asks.

“Ten Galleons,” Teddy says.

“I’ll bet you fifteen that Scorp’s dad is going to make the first move,” Albus says.

“You’re on,” Teddy says hastily before James can say anything against it. James grunts, but shakes on it. As they seal the deal, the fireplace fills with green flames, and Scorpius steps out of the fire, shortly followed by Draco. Scorpius glances shortly at James and Albus’s joined hands, makes a face at Albus, who answers with another face, and Teddy wonders if they have added telepathy to their symbiosis.

“Hello, Mr Malfoy,” Albus says to Draco, sounding only a little like they have just been talking about him. Draco narrows his eyes.

“You’re up to something,” Draco says.

“Never,” Albus grins as Harry walks into the living room.

“Oh shit,” James hisses and uses non-verbal magic to undo the _Muffliato._ Harry looks at all of them with cocked eyebrows.

“I didn’t hear you coming,” Harry says, only to get a chorus of variates of _that’s strange_ and _super weird_ as an answer.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“This is so weird,” James half-whispers. Teddy has to agree; they, James, Albus and Scorpius are stationed in the kitchen and all of their attention is focused on Harry and Draco sitting in the living room. Harry and Draco have been talking in low voices for a long time now, and neither of them has noticed that their kids and Teddy have left the living room a half an hour ago.

“You know,” Scorpius says quietly. “We could just… not spy on them?”

“How could we keep an eye on them, then?” Albus asks.

“Do we have to?” Scorpius asks. “If they’re going to do something, I’m sure we’ll notice.”

“This is more fun, though,” Albus says. “I wonder what they’re talking about.”

“Work, probably,” James says. “Dad’s always talking about work.”

“Don’t lie,” Teddy mutters. “They have other things to talk about, too. They don’t talk about work even _at_ work.”

“Act normal, Dad’s coming,” Albus whispers, and Scorpius almost crashes with Harry as he tries to move away from their huddle, James starts to cough and Teddy splashes wine on the floor and on his socks.

Harry doesn’t look at any of them as he takes glasses from the cupboard. “I’m just going to ignore all that,” he says.

“That’s for the best,” Albus says.

“You guys having fun?” Teddy asks Harry.

“Hm, who, we?” Harry asks nonchalantly as he points his wand at the glasses and the wine bottle dips over them, filling the glasses. “Sure. We’re friends— _what_?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” James says way too fast and way too loudly. “Good to know you’re friends with him. Nice. Cool.”

Teddy can hear Albus groaning softly next to him, and Scorpius bites the nail of his thumb to hide his grin.

“Actually,” Teddy starts, and James gives them a tiny shake of his head, probably to shut them up, but they have already decided what they’re going to say. “We’re thinking if Jamie and I should move together.”

“Oh,” Harry says.

“We are?” James asks, wide-eyed and voice cracking on the last word.

“ _Yes_ ,” Teddy says.

“I thought you basically lived together already?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, but it’d be nice to make it official and all,” Teddy says shrugging.

“Oh boy,” Albus says under his breath, rolling his eyes, “please stop talking or Jamie’s going to start crying.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, you know I am,” Harry says. “There’s no reason to be so… mysterious about it,” he adds, mostly to James.

“Sorry. And thanks,” Teddy says. Harry replies with a pat on James’s shoulder before going back to the living room, two full glasses levitating behind him. Teddy turns to look at James who looks back with a stunned look on his face.

“Are you serious?” James asks them.

“C’mon,” Albus mutters to Scorpius, tugging his shirt sleeve hurrying them out from the kitchen. “I’d rather listen to our dads talking about work than witness this.”

Once James and Teddy are alone in the room, James starts to speak very fast. “I mean, for real, are you serious? Because if you only said that to get Dad off our arses I totally understand but I would love to, I mean I’d like to move in together, but if you’re not serious then—”

“Of course, I’m serious,” Teddy says over James’s ramble. “Harry’s right; you _do_ basically live at my place anyway, so you could just bring the rest of your things there, too. Or we could find a new apartment.”

“No,” James says. “I mean, yes, but no, your place is fine, I like it there.”

“So I’ve gathered,” Teddy says, and just to be a loveable arse they are, with an overt smirk they add: “Besides, maybe us living together will make it easier for you to lose.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It’s bloody cold,” James whines tugging his jumper sleeves over his hands, and for a rather tall guy, the sweater paws look a tiny bit ridiculous but somehow quite adorable.

“Well,” Teddy says, “I want to kiss you at midnight, and I don’t think Al or your dad are the best audiences for that.”

Even in the darkness of the back porch, Teddy can see the splotches of blush on James’s cheeks.

“I think you can survive,” Teddy checks the time, “two minutes.”

“Yeah,” James says, leans on the railing and chuckles. “There was the right moment for a line like ‘I could make you warmer’, but I guess it passed.”

“I’m too old for lines like that,” Teddy says dryly.

“I’m not.”

“You’re not _that_ young.”

James crinkles his nose as an answer. For a moment they fall silent. From inside the house through an open window, a commentator on the telly announces the time to be one minute past, and the countdown starts. And when the countdown reaches _five_ , _four_ , James has his focus somewhere over Teddy’s shoulder, a crease between his brows, and on _three_ Teddy ever so slightly turns James’s face towards him and the rest of the remaining seconds before the end of the year James’s focus is where it’s supposed to be. Teddy cheats a bit; they kiss James before the zero, but the way James smiles into the kiss doesn’t feel like he’s especially cross about that.

“Oh, my God,” James says, and for a moment Teddy does have a line on the tip of his tongue, something about rocking his world, but it’s much too clear James isn’t referring to the kissing but something completely different.

“We did say ten, right,” James says, nodding his head towards the window.

Teddy turns to see what James is looking at. “Oh.”

The window shows the living room, and on the sofa, Harry and Draco have gravitated closer together, and if that wasn’t a sign enough, there was also Draco’s arm over Harry’s shoulder, _and_ they seem to be holding hands. It’s both sweet and strange to see, and there is such easiness on the situation that Teddy could almost place another bet that they have been just very blind and that, whatever it was, was not new.

“Yeah,” James says. “That’s so weird.”

“Do you think Al was right, too?” Teddy asks.

James groans. “I don’t know, but that’ll be the _worst_. He’ll never shut about it.”

“Maybe he’ll stop reminding us all about your preference on mating for life.”

“Stop it,” James says. “I’m starting to regret moving together.”

“Don’t lie,” Teddy says. A cold wind passes over them. “How much of a risk it’ll be to Apparate straight to Al’s room?”

“Couldn’t be any worse than _this_ ,” James says.

“Well,” Teddy says slowly, “wanna bet?”


End file.
